The Other Side of Heaven
by stripeypirate
Summary: Season Four AU: Cas interrupts Sam and Dean while on a case and warns them that Lilith is breaking another seal. She's weakening the walls that separate our reality from others God created and locked away in heaven. Earth is scheduled to become the next District 13 unless the boys can stop her (and survive the Quarter Quell). Temporary Fem!Dean, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Long-ass setup, so bear with me for the next few chapters (it'll be worth it, I promise!) Beta'd by LilFayexxx ~Reviews are glorious gifts from on high~

Three days in another shitty motel outside of Birmingham, NY and still nothing. No cattle deaths, or freak electrical storms- not so much as peep that might indicate where Lilith was hiding. Take-out containers were beginning to litter the cramped living space and the air was becoming progressively staler. Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. They were beginning to water from staring endlessly at a computer screen. _No word from Ruby either_ he thought. Any attempt to contact the demon in recent weeks had been futile. You came when Ruby called, not the other way around.

"Check this out Sammy, I think I found us a case." Sam raised his eyes from his laptop just in time to catch the folded newspaper Dean casually tossed at him. "Dean," Sam began, barely glancing at the headline, "Shouldn't we be doing other things right now? Like trying to find Lilith? I mean, we need to look at our priorities here."

"Oh yeah because we're making so much progress in that area. Tell me Sam, how long have you been on that stupid laptop?" Sam merely glared "and what do we have?! Squat. At least if we pick up a case, we'll be doing SOMETHING. Who knows, maybe we'll get some leads on Lilith" he grumbled, "Anyways, check it out. This one looks big. I'm gonna go. I just remembered I needed to pick something up before we left." Dean stalked out of the room, shutting the cheap pine door a little harder than necessary. Being cooped up in the motel for so long did not sit well with Dean. He'd been climbing the walls since the middle of the second day.

Sam groaned and picked up the newspaper. The disconnection between them seemed to be growing every day. The long hours spent cramped in the impala felt longer when he could sense Dean's disapproval radiating from his posture. The way his hands clenched around the wheel like he was trying to wring someone's throat, the way he sat stiff and straight as a soldier. _Freak_. More and more Sam wondered if that throat was his own.

**No Sign of Missing Children**, the headline trumpeted. The article went on to describe that two teenagers, a boy and a girl, had vanished outside of a small town in Michigan on the same day. No one had witnessed the disappearances and there seemed to be no connection between the victims. Nothing about the case screamed "supernatural". Sam was unimpressed until he came across a small article at the bottom of the page, almost an afterthought: **Authorities Puzzled Over Sudden Power Outage. **Now a power outage could indicate demonic or ghost activity. Even stranger, the outage had occurred at roughly the same time as the disappearances.

Sam sighed and absentmindedly checked his phone, an action that had become a compulsive habit in the past few months. Still nothing. _What was she doing?_ Sam wondered for the hundredth time if he could trust her. His feelings about Ruby were still decidedly mixed, and if Dean ever found out, he'd blow a gasket for sure. _It really isn't fair, _Sam thought bitterly. _I was so alone…_

"SAM" Dean's hoarse shout interrupted his musings. "You coming or not?" He stood outside the window, the keys to the Impala dangling from his hand. He was grinning impishly, his anger forgotten for the moment. Sam wondered how much he'd had to drink. "Alright, alright, hold on." Sam swept his laptop off the table, along with a dozen or so papers regarding demonic omens, possessions, anything that might indicate Lilith's whereabouts. Stuffing it all indiscriminately in his duffel bag and giving the room a final once-over to ensure that they didn't leave anything behind, Sam headed for the door. "Ummm you might want to come through the window," Dean called as he reached for the knob, "I think the guy at the front desk got suspicious and decided to check out our credit cards a little more closely." Sam sighed heavily, "just another day on the job" he muttered under his breath as he headed back across the room.

Empty stretches of countryside flashed by as Sam stared out the window, listening to Dean sing along to "Born to be Wild" with his customary off-key enthusiasm. He remembered with a pang the months of empty silence that had accompanied him following Dean's descent into hell. All the loneliness and pain, but most of all the _anger_. They had mixed together inside him, and emotional Molotov cocktail, eating away at his insides until he couldn't take it anymore. He'd been driven, sleepless and desperate, to Ruby. The guilt of what they'd done together, what _he'd _done, in the wee, hostile hours of the morning still pricked at Sam's consciousness. It was all necessary, he reminded himself. Now he was powerful, stronger even than Dean, whose stint downstairs seemed to have put some fatal cracks in his once impenetrable armor. Dean still refused to talk about it, and Sam had noticed the change in his brother's face that occurred sometimes when he thought no one was looking. His eyebrows would knit together, like he was squinting at something no one else could see, something that at once confused and saddened him. His whole body would contract, flinching from an invisible threat. But the eyes were certainly worse. Sam could always read his brothers thoughts in those green eyes. Even if Dean thought he could hide his emotions behind a nonchalant grin and a wisecrack, the eyes would give him away. In those quiet moments, they became flat and empty, staring blankly ahead. After a minute he would snap out of it, but that dead look remained always within reach, waiting to resurface. Sam knew Dean was broken. The momentous task of stopping Lilith now fell to him.

A loud buzzing sound interrupted Sam's reverie. His phone was vibrating urgently in his hand. _Not now Ruby, _he thought desperately as he silenced it as nonchalantly as possible. "Who was that?" Dean asked in a dangerously genial voice. Sam opened his mouth to deliver a lie but he caught sight of Castiel in the rearview mirror. He was sitting calmly in the backseat, arms outstretched to grab the brother's coat collars. Before Sam could shout out, the impala and the world outside had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Beta'd by the wonderful LilFayexxx. Sorry I'm taking so long with the uploads! That probably won't change anytime soon, but I'll do my best :)

I'm a review junkie!

* * *

"What the HELL was that?"

"Dean, please, allow me to explain"

"Well it'd better be good or I'll rip off your wings and shove them up your ass."

"I highly doubt-"

"We were working a case."

"Yes, I am aware of that. In fact, I've solved your case by bringing you here."

As the ringing in his ears quieted, Sam looked around, trying to determine where "here" was. He could feel a slight rocking sensation under his feet, which suggested that they were on some sort of vehicle. _A train maybe_, judging by the smoothness of the ride. Their compartment was small, with two beds taking up most of the room. It appeared to be constructed of some dark silver metal, polished to a highly reflective sheen. A door to his right suggested a bathroom and straight ahead were two glass sliding doors leading out into a narrow hallway. "Cas, where exactly are we?" Sam wondered, a hint of trepidation in his voice. Castiel sighed. "I promise, everything will be explained. For starters, Lilith is trying to break another seal."

Sam's body tensed immediately. He could feel the heat rising within him. A dark, desire to see Lilith's blood splattered across the floor coupled with a small tingle of excitement that _this _time he could finally take her. "Where is she?" The words tumbled out in an over-eager rush. Castiel turned, squinting slightly, as if something was bothering him that he just couldn't place. "Not here. But she's trying to get in, hence the seal breaking."

"That's very nice, but WHERE THE HELL ARE WE EXACTLY?" Dean burst out.

"An alternate Universe. Please bear with me, it's very complicated" Cas said patiently, as if to a child. Dean huffed in annoyance but kept quiet.

"Your world was not the only one my father created. There were several other universes that He made," Cas paused uncomfortably. "However, some of them were… defective. And they had to be locked away in Heaven so that they wouldn't cause any damage to Earth because, as it turns out, my father has an attachment to the human race." Cas frowned slightly, as if puzzled as to how this could be. "Lilith is weakening the barriers between the two worlds, if she succeeds in completely destroying them, things would get… very chaotic."

"That's friggin' great Cas, but what exactly does this have to do with our case?" Dean growled, clearly getting more impatient by the minute.

Castiel sighed. "The children in this world are selected to participate in a series of 'games' in which they are required to kill each other. The missing boy and girl from Michigan are the candidates from Earth." Cas waved a hand at Dean, cutting off his furious roar. "Don't worry, I've managed to volunteer you two in their place. There is one catch, however. You-" His head jerked up, responding to a noise neither Sam nor Dean could hear. "I don't have much time. I will contact you as soon as I can."

"Wait Cas, what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, but the angel barreled ahead, ignoring him. Typical.

"Watch yourselves, this place is more dangerous than you can imagine. Just go along and do what they ask." He turned "I'm sorry Dean" he muttered, placing a hand on his forehead. "This will only be temporary, I promise."

"Whaaa?" Dean was enveloped in a blinding flash of light and Castiel vanished in a flutter of wings.

"Dean, are you alright?!" Sam shook his head, trying to clear the black spots that danced in front of his vision. He silently cursed Castiel for leaving them with such cryptic instructions. Again, typical.

"I'm going to kill that sonovabitch," came a reply in a voice that was definitely not his brother's.

"No way."

"Dude, I swear to God, if you laugh I will throw your ass right off this train."

Standing in front of Sam's incredulous eyes was a tall, sandy-haired girl with a smattering of freckles across her nose. She had a long, lithe body with incredible legs. Her penetrating green eyes were clouded with anger. Dean's leather jacket hung loosely from her narrow shoulders. Sam did his best to keep a straight face, but he could hear the mirth creeping into his voice.

"Well I guess it makes sense, one boy and one girl have been used in sacrifices in cultures around the world. Sounds like these 'games' are some sort of ritual-Man I just can't take you seriously right now," he broke off chuckling.

Sam's inevitable beat-down was postponed as the sliding doors opened with a hiss. A young man in a white tunic entered and motioned that the two were to follow him. Sam and Dean glanced at each other and shrugged, hurrying after the man as he disappeared down the hallway. The long, silvery tube-like corridor gave no hints to their whereabouts, not even a window. Their guide pressed some sort of panel on the wall and a door appeared, materializing from the shiny metal surrounding it. He nodded at the pair and stepped aside, and gesturing to the door. "I think this is our stop," Sam muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Dean took a fortifying breath and gave the exit a good, hard push. Nothing could have prepared them from what waited outside.

The sheer amount of color and sound nearly overwhelmed Sam. Voices shouted excitedly all around him in a strange accent that he had never heard before. Lights flashed all around him. _Cameras? _The world went from the cold, flat metal surface of the train to jarring, swirling, violent pigments. _They aren't people, _Sam thought dazedly as he caught sight of scales, feathers and flesh of every color of the rainbow. Everyone seemed to sparkle and shine. His eyes ached already from the garish scene.

"Dude," came a small voice from his right, "are we on another planet?"

The young man in white pushed them through the throng. Hands reached out from all sides, grasping at their jackets and pulling their hair.

"So lovely..."

"The Games are going to be _smashing _this year."

"Look! I've got one of his buttons!"

Sam looked down and sure enough, threads were hanging down around a small hole in the cuff of his jacket. "Where are we going?" he asked their guide, but the man didn't answer him. He just kept pressing them forwards before depositing them in front of the doors of a gleaming building. With its spherical shape, the structure had the appearance of a giant golden bubble. Before Sam and Dean had an opportunity to take in their surroundings, two groups of violently colored people hurried over, squealing and exclaiming, practically tripping over themselves in an effort to converse with the Winchesters. Sam caught the words "stylists" and "ceremony" before he was being whisked away. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean being hauled off in the opposite direction, freckles standing out on his, _her, _pale face.

Sam's eyes darted nervously around the small room. The only furniture consisted of a long, padded trestle table. _Torture? _From what Cas had told him of this world, Sam wouldn't be entirely surprised. _It doesn't fit though; we're like ritual sacrifices. In most cultures, the victims are treated like royalty before their death. _His trepidation increased as hands roughly shucked him of his clothes, leaving him shivering in his boxers. Two of the women (at least, Sam _thought_ they were women. It was hard to tell under all the glitter) "ooh-ed" appreciatively and one of the men (who was covered in a light grey fur) winked at him. _Great. Maybe this is some sort of pre-sacrifice orgy deal._ Fur Guy grabbed his arms and a Glitter Girl held down his legs. Sam struggled violently, but they must've been inhumanly strong. A razor materialized. Sam thrashed harder but to no avail. _Cas, now would be a good time to show up. I think you underestimated these guys. _He felt a gentle scraping sensation on his leg. He was being… shaved? Sam instantly went limp with relief before tensing again at the oddness and intimacy of the act. Also, Winchesters did not have shaved ANYTHING. Even a fine growth of manly stubble was encouraged. _Dean's going to laugh himself sick over this,_ Sam thought, until he remembered that "Dean" was probably having her hair brushed and nails painted. That though cheered him up considerably, until one of the strange beauticians approached him with eyeliner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you hanging for so long! I finished up the semester so I have much more free time (and access to Catching Fire). This chapter is unbeta'd so sorry in advance for any missed errors, but it does includes Dean in a dress. Enjoy 3

* * *

_I'm a painted whore, _Dean thought miserably, shifting uncomfortably in a body that was still unfamiliar to him. It was an odd sensation, like he was stuffed inside the wrong packaging; skin stretched too tight in some places, too loose in others. If all the shaving and plucking and waxing hadn't been enough, he'd had to suffer through a _fashion consult_ of all things. Apparently, they were being prepped for some sort of "Opening Ceremony" to these barbaric games. And this ceremony involved a parade. In costume. In front of the whole friggin universe. To make matters worse, his stylist hadn't stopped talking since she'd entered the room.

"Now, the old District Thirteen was responsible for nuclear power and weapons. We're keeping that theme for you guys as well."

"Huh?"

"Oh you are so cute," she tittered, clapping her soft plump hands over her mouth. "Well, I'm sure President Snow will talk this half to death later in the evening, but your… District has been selected to replace District Thirteen, which has destroyed in a… rather tragic accident." She giggled again, nervously. "Anyhow, you and your brother- I think that's very sweet by the way, volunteering together to protect those other children- need to wear something STUNNING to show all of Panem that District Thirteen is back and better than ever!"

"I see," Dean muttered. His head was starting to swim, and the gallon of perfumes he'd been bathed in weren't entirely to blame.

"Now close your eyes, I'm going to fit this on you. Ohhh I can't wait to see your face!"

Dean obliged, feeling a cool, satiny material float over his head.

"Okay, ready!"

Dean's mouth dropped open. The wall in front of him had materialized into a full-length mirror. Staring back was a well-muscled woman in a fluorescent green dress that came down to her kneecaps, but was then slit all the way to the thigh on either side. At first Dean thought it was a trick of the light, before he realized that the material itself was actually glowing.

He reached nervously for the collar, a thin line of black that shadowed his collarbones. "Umm this dress, it's not-"

"Radioactive? Goodness no," she chuckled. "I did sew real graphite into the boots though."

Dean glanced back at the mirror. Sure enough, encasing his feet all the way to his mid-calf were shoes made of a shimmery grey material. Buckles and straps crisscrossed each other wildly. _How am I ever going to get all this shit off? Damn dress feels like it was painted on._ Dean stopped for a minute, inspecting the way the costume clung to every curve, revealing a tight ass and decent cleavage. _I'm actually kinda hot as a chick. Go figure. _

"Do you like it? I tried to mix in the element of danger along with utility. Just like nuclear weapons and graphite- the products from your district," his stylist whispered, suddenly shy.

"Uhh yeah. It's um… Really nice. Dean winced anew at the thought of a screaming crowd seeing him in this getup. _Actually,_ _screw the crowd. What the hell is Sam gonna say?_

* * *

Dean was lead back upstairs, away from the stylists' lairs. He saw people of varying ages standing around in clusters talking. _The other contestants?_ His eyes searched the room nervously for Sam.

Dean felt a tug at his elbow "He's over here."

"Dammit Cas! For the last time stop sneaking up on me."

Castiel continued as if he hadn't heard, "Your chariot is last in line."

"Wait _chariots_, like the ancient Greeks? are you SERIOUS?"

"Remember to smile nicely and wave at the crowd. We need people to like us, Dean. I am in a very precarious position here. I fear that several of the higher government officials are collaborating directly with Lilith. Ah, Sam!" he broke off with a falsely bright smile, raising a hand towards the younger Winchester.

Any qualms Dean had about looking ridiculous in front of his brother were completely unfounded. Sam's legs were sheathed in pants so tight that Dean could see his calf muscles straining against them. They appeared to be the same graphite material that covered Dean's boots. From the waist up he was naked and painted a nearly blinding shade of yellow, with a black radioactive symbol drawn suggestively low on his stomach.

The brothers stared at one another for a moment.

"That dress looks great on you," Sam finally managed to say, though he couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"You're just jealous because I have bigger boobs," Dean quipped.

Sam let out a small groan. "I'd laugh, but I'm afraid if I did, I'd never be able to have children. These people are evil, Dean."

"Can we please focus?" Cas begged.

"On what exactly?" Dean tore his attention away from one of the horses, who had been attempting to nibble on his hemline.

"Look around! All the contestants are here. Start picking out the biggest threats. Everyone in this room will try to kill you," Cas hissed.

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. In fact, Cas and Dean could see it shaking his leg. He extricated it carefully. _Ruby again. _"Would ya look at that? I get service in an alternate universe." He tried to chuckle but it came out sounding forced. "Excuse me," he muttered, slinking off behind a group of large, exotic potted plants.

Dean watched him go, feeling anger slowly replace the camaraderie of the moment they had just shared. _Yeah, go ahead and keep your secrets Sam. It's not as if our lives depend on it here. _

"What's the matter, honey? Boy trouble?"

Dean whirled around, finding himself face to face with a handsome young man wearing only a fishing net.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything. You just looked so upset. If he hurt you, I'll-"

"Woah, hey that's my brother!" Dean yelped.

The man grinned, "So you're single then? Looks like the rumors about earthlings being mutants are completely false. My name's Finnick Odair by the way, District Four." He winked, brushing a stray hair off Dean's forehead.

Dean flushed, "Look uh I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. I don't play for your team, pal."

Finnick's eyes widened conspiratorially, "You prefer women then?"

"Yes! Of course I-" _Oh wait. _"It's complicated," Dean huffed.

"Mmm I see," he murmured huskily, leaning closer until their noses almost touched. "Maybe I can help you." _Damn this guy is good_, Dean thought, appraising his copper hair and fresh, sea-breeze scent. _I'll bet he's got all the chicks on this crazy town falling all over each other. Still, it takes two to tango._

Dean stepped back deliberately, adjusting the long braid that swept to one side, trailing down his front, where it stopped strategically at breast level. He pushed his chest forward ever so slightly. _Hey, this has worked on me before. _

"I'm sorry," Dean arranged his lips in a careful pout, "but I hardly know you. Besides, we'll be trying to off each other in a few days. Not the best circumstances for romance, don't you agree? I'm Deanna by the way, District um, Thirteen," he added with a slight roll of his eyes.

Finnick slowly ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. Clearly a suggestive motion, but there was something dark in his eyes. _He's definitely one to watch. _"Yeah, it's a shame we have to waste a pretty face like yours in the Games." He turned, glancing back up the line of horses. "Looks like they're getting ready for the procession. Better find that brother of yours." He cast Dean one last scrutinizing look before retreating to his chariot.

"Good idea," Dean mumbled. He marched over to the cluster of plants, swatting aside the giant leaves to reveal nothing but empty space. _Where the hell is Sam? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter's sort of a prelude to the action- the plot will pick up in the next one, I promise! This story just had a LOT of background to set up, both emotionally and physically. Still, I hope you enjoy the Opening Ceremonies! All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.

Reviews=love, thank you bunches for reading :D

* * *

"Oh look, he finally manages to pick up." The sarcasm traveled loud and clear despite the fuzzy reception.

"Ruby!" Sam looked over his shoulder, but neither Cas nor Dean had followed him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sank down behind the comically oversized fern. "Where are you? Are you still-"

"On earth? Yes, unfortunately," she snapped. "Demons can't exactly stroll through the pearly gates. That's sort of the point."

Sam let out a long, slow breath, trying to ignore the trembling in his fingers that was becoming more pronounced. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Try not screwing the pooch this time? Save a seal for once?" There was an undercurrent of mirth in her tone.

"You know that's not what I meant." Sam dropped his voice even further, until he was barely speaking above a whisper. Cold tendrils of sweat started to drip down his back.

"Right. The blood. I can't help you, really. I'm sorry." Ruby actually sounded regretful. "Look, I'm sure Lilith's got some demonic henchmen in high places in this world, helping run the Games. Keep a sharp eye out. I know you don't like it, but… Trust me you and Dean are going to need everything you've got to fix this one."

Sam nodded before remembering she couldn't see him. "Right, uh yeah," the contestants had ceased milling around and were beginning to organize themselves into a line, "look I gotta go." He flipped the phone shut. Dean was engaged in conversation, his back to Sam's hiding place. Cas was nowhere to be found. Quietly, Sam slipped away.

* * *

Even the restrooms were extravagant. Gold trim, columns, and gleaming white tile gave the space an airy, surreal quality. Like he'd walked into the home of a Greek God. Sam leaned heavily against the creamy porcelain sink, splashing water on his face. _Breathe. Focus. _

"The Opening Ceremonies are about to start. I suggest you join Dean in the chariot."

Sam startled as Cas' reflection joined his in the mirror.

"On my way," he tried not to sound breathless.

"It's the demon blood, isn't it?" Cas intoned evenly. He sounded matter-of-fact, but Sam never could read the angel as well as his brother. _Is he threatening me? _

"Just nerves." Sam forced a smile and turned to leave, finding himself toe-to-toe with Cas.

"You are in more danger than you could possibly know. If you and Dean intend to survive, I suggest you pull yourself together and focus on the task at hand," he growled.

Sam lightly sidestepped around the angel, continuing his path to the door.

"Oh yeah, and what is that exactly?" He knew he shouldn't take his frustration about his own personal failings out on Cas, _but goddammit he's supposed to be our mentor. _

"Stop Lilith. Stop the Games. Please don't ask me how," Cas answered. Sam thought he could detect a hint of resignation in his voice.

Sam was about to make a sarcastic reply when he heard a dull roar, indicating the start of the Opening Ceremonies. He quickly sprinted off to find Dean.

* * *

"There you are! Jesus, what took you so long?" The elder Winchester hissed as Sam swung a leg up and over the side of the chariot minutes before it was set to roll out the gates.

The only remaining pair was the boy and girl from District Twelve; the youngest contestants by far. They stood stiffly in their coal-black costumes. Aside from the dramatic eye makeup, they looked downright boring compared to the others.

Sam waved the question away impatiently, struggling to pull his other leg up in his tight pants. "So what are we doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "It's like a parade, man. Smile and wave." He pasted an enormously cheesy grin on his face and waggled his fingers extravagantly.

Sam punched him gently on the arm. "You look like a prom queen from planet Bork."

"And I thought you didn't hit girls," Dean pouted before his attention was diverted by the two in front of them.

As the District Twelve chariot rolled out of the gates, the plain black costumes glowed to life. Shifting reds, yellows, oranges and even a hint of soft blue swirled across the fabric, turning the wearers into twin coals. They looked undeniably fierce as the light reflected back in their eyes, magnified by the makeup. The two kept their ramrod-straight posture as the chariot rolled forwards, looking neither left nor right, despite the audience's clear enthusiasm.

"Damn, they can work a crowd," Dean whispered as the cheers increased to deafening levels.

"No kidding," Sam responded with a small chuckle, "I don't think there's any way we can beat that."

"What about flashing?"

The younger brother groaned. "Don't you dare."

And then they were moving, out into the blinding lights and crushing noise. The crowd was still going wild.

Sam waved unsteadily, squinting into the mass of people. Dean on the other hand, couldn't resist preening a little; showing off his lopsided grin, which looked just as rakish and devil-may-care as it had on his male body.

The chariot finally completed its loop, dropping the brothers in front of a massive skyscraper, with huge glass windows. The other contestants appeared to be straggling inside, so Sam and Dean wordlessly followed them.

"This is the Training Center. You'll stay here until the Games officially begin. I believe you're on the thirteenth floor, matching your District." Cas appeared behind them with a soft flutter.

"Would it really be too much to ask for you to tap us on the shoulder like a normal person?" Dean whined, attempting to rub the makeup off his face. He succeeded only in smudging it, giving himself raccoon eyes and a gory-looking mouth in the process.

As usual, Cas ignored the jibe, plowing ahead with his speech. "I'll meet you back on your floor in a few minutes. We have a lot to discuss regarding your training and strategies."

"Uh Cas? You're making it sound like we're actually trying to win this thing. Isn't the whole point to, y'know, stop it?" Sam couldn't quite manage to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He was still a little rankled at the angel from their previous conversation, not to mention tired, itchy, and sore. _  
_

"Look, we can't talk here," Cas snapped. He glanced around surreptitiously. "It's not safe. We could be overheard. Now go see if you can talk to any of the other contestants, but watch your back. You can trust no one." And with that, he vanished.

"Dude's getting paranoid," Dean grumbled. "Anyway, I'm heading back. Dibs on first shower," he paused for a minute, "Hey, do you think they have Magic Fingers here?"

Sam made a wry face. "Whatever, dude. I'm gonna go scope out the competition."

Dean's smile slipped a few molars, "Sure. Yeah. I'll see you soon, right? Still need to powwow with Cas and everything." His eyes were wary, distrustful.

"Of course. What exactly do you think I'm gonna do?" Sam hedged.

"Hey man, that chick in the tree costume looked pretty hot. I'm just sayin'..." He tried to keep his tone playful but Sam could here the annoyance creeping in.

"I'm not an idiot, Dean."

"S'that so?" He muttered under his breath as he watched Sam stalk off. He'd been acting so oddly since Dean had been back. The white lies, the late-night phone calls... Something was up. Dean briefly considered tailing him, but his aching feet quickly rejected the idea. _Who knew high-heeled boots could be such a pain in the ass?_ Maybe Cas would be able to wring some answers out of his younger brother.

But that would have to wait. The lipstick and eyeshadow simply had to go. He sniffed. _Oh God, perfume too. _

* * *

As soon as Dean was out of sight, Sam let out a sigh of relief. It quickly turned into a gasp of pain, as the headache that had been building behind his temples exploded in full force. His hands were shaking much worse too. He'd managed to conceal it from Dean by gripping the chariot, but he couldn't hold out any longer.

He needed it. The rush in his veins. The power. Sam could feel his strength leeching away, and hadn't Cas himself said that they would have to give everything they'd got? _This contest sounds like it could get pretty damn hairy. Is Dean going to be able to kill these people if it comes down to that? _Sam already knew the answer.

Ruby had mentioned that Lilith's deputies might be manipulating this world from the inside. _Maybe one of the contestants knows a little something about angels and demons. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm still alive! My hard drive suffered an unfortunate accident and I lost EVERYTHING. There was much wailing and gnashing of teeth.

* * *

Sam skulked moodily down the wide, glittering streets of the Capitol. Far from finding solitude, the streets were full of chatter and light that spilled out from the door of fantastic establishments. Bubblegum pink, deep blue with six spires stretching up and up until they blended in with the night sky, even a building of shimmering onyx that seemed to move in an undulating wave.

Sam barely registered it all from under the pounding in his temples and the awful twisting sensation in his gut that always arose after a fight with Dean.

_He doesn't trust me anymore_,Sam though miserably, tugging at the strap of his ridiculous costume, realizing belatedly that he should have at least gone up to the room to change. _What, and have Mr. Mom eyeballing me the whole time like I'm a sixteen year old kid trying to sneak out to get high? _

_I don't do this for kicks, _he reminded himself. _Ruby isn't some twisted demon drug dealer. She's helping me get stronger; it's Dean who'd be too pig-headed and righteous to see that. _

Sam felt anger well up inside him like a rising tide. He held it in the forefront of his mind as Ruby had instructed countless times. _That's it, Sam_, he heard her say inside his head, a recollection of his earlier training sessions back when Dean was still in hell and he was a giant mess of- _Focus Dumbo! _Imaginary Ruby snapped, _let all that energy soak in. Keep it there, let it build, and when the time is right… _

"Guys get over here, right now!" A shrill voice interrupted his reverie. "I just can't believe this I told Clariza we should go to Effervescence and she almost didn't listen but now look what we found," the voice continued a mile a minute without even pausing for breath, as hands heavy with rings latched on to his shoulder straps and swung him.

"A real live Champion!" Sam could see his attacker now; a woman with smooth caramel colored skin and a blinding dress that seemed to be made entirely of diamonds that changed color as she moved. Behind her was a crowd of ten or eleven equally sparkling companions who were staring openmouthed.

It didn't last for long. Soon Sam was awash in a babble of voices.

"I didn't know they were allowed out of the Training Center!"

"Maybe this is a new twist. Ooooh I hope I get on camera."

"Can't wait to tell Jadek, he's going to simply _die_ of jealousy."

"Can I have your autograph?"

They swarmed around him like brightly colored gnats, pushing and shoving him into an impossibly thin black building made out of some sort of material that bubbled and fizzed.

"I know it doesn't compare to the others as far as looks, but trust me, this one has the _best_ parties," Diamond Girl gushed with a secretive smile playing across her lips. "I've heard Earth is basically a wasteland, only a few steps above District Thirteen," she turned to address her cohorts, "We need to take this poor boy under our wing and show him a good time, right?"

A resounding cheer echoed back from the group.

"Look, I-" Sam tried to protest, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer heat radiating off the crush of people as they entered the club.

The interior was pale blue with a huge mirror stretching across the ceiling like a placid lake. Small fluffy balls, _clouds? _Scuttled around at waist height, bearing drinks and delicacies on little silver platters. Music pulsated above the tinkling of laughter and clinking of glasses.

Diamond Girl's posse fought their way through the crowd, clearing a path for Sam as the other dancers began to stop and stare.

Instinctively the hair rose on the nape of Sam's neck. He and Dean were used to flying under the radar, to being anonymous faces in the crowd. It meant survival. Now an entire roomful of people was gaping at him like a school of shimmering fish.

Cheers and bursts of applause followed by the groping and fawning hands reaching out from all directions. Someone shoved a drink in his hand, which he accepted gladly, shuddering as it burned icily down his throat.

Diamond Girl kept a forceful hold on his arm, dragging him up to the ornate silver bar stuffed with bottles in all shapes, sizes and colors.

The barkeep, a squat man with a spray of brightly colored feathers where his hair should be, was artfully twirling bottles as they approached.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Dae," he said casually, finally revealing Diamond Girl's identity.

She grinned broadly, showing she even had a tiny diamond implanted in her incisor. "And I've missed you every second I've been away. Look! I brought you some business," she jerked a thumb at Sam, who desperately trying to ignore the frenzy behind him.

The barkeep nodded, "I expect you'll be wanting a little something special then?"

Dae shrugged coyly. "Who knows? This may be the last time we see poor Sammy. After all, District One always puts up a good fight."

Sam glared at her. _Huh. So these people really don't care if we live or die. It's all some sort of sick sporting event. They'd get along great with the demons. _

The barkeep's eyes twinkled. "I got something new for you. Imported from District Thirteen. Super rare and guaranteed time of your life."

"Sounds perfect."

He ducked down out of site. He was gone for several minutes before Sam realized there must be some sort of hidden basement under the bar.

_So what's it gonna be, ecstasy? Heroin? _Sam thought bitterly, wondering if it would be at all possible to slip back to the Training Center. Even a cranky older brother was looking pretty good right now.

The barkeep re-emerged, clutching two tiny glass tumblers. Red liquid swirled sluggishly, clinging to the sides. Sam could smell the harsh tang of sulfur and his heart leapt into this throat, pulse pounding.

_Demon blood. _

* * *

A trembling hand raising a glass to his lips. The diamond incisor winking at him under the lights. Aching, throbbing power threatening to spill over, ignite, consume the whole world in a mad inferno.

Dae's eyes, bight and dilated. She could feel it too, exploding inside her. She tipped her head upwards, mashing her lips against his, that little stud tickling against the inside of his cheek. He could still taste the blood on her tongue, slick and warm.

Sam could hear clearly each and every intake of breath in the joint; feel the tension in the air stretch as hearts filled with jealousy. He could smell the sweat and desire.

"Let's go," she whispered, her lips brushing tantalizingly against his cheek.

_Don't be stupid,_ Ruby's voice hissed inside his head. _You'll have time for that later. Right now, we have work to do. How did the bar guy get shit like that into heaven? Don't you think that might be a good place to start? God, you're so thick sometimes. _

Sam pulled away, his mind racing for an excuse.

"I'm sorry, really." He drew his eyebrows up and together, bringing out what Dean called the _puppy eyes_. "This whole competition, it's just so overwhelming." He cupped her chin in his hand, "I could die in a week. And these kinds of attachments… I don't want to hurt you."

Someone in the crowd started sobbing.

"I understand," Dae whispered, the demon blood still rocketing through her system. "I'll be watching." She leaned in, "We can help you."

Sam nodded brusquely, rubbing a thumb under his eye like he was trying to hide a tear. He glanced sideways at the barkeep. "Can I er, talk to you in private?"

He smiled, sensing a new customer and tugged at a turquoise feather dangling over his forehead. "Round back," he muttered.

Outside the air was cool and still. Raucous noise still echoed through the city as the Capitol citizens celebrated the Opening Ceremonies in style.

The barkeep was waiting, "Name's Saul. If you wouldn't mind mentioning my place on the interview, I'd-"

Sam's fist connected with the side of his face with the satisfying crunch of breaking teeth. "Tell me where you got the blood."


End file.
